Components which are used at high temperatures, such as for example turbine blades or vanes in gas turbines, have active cooling, wherein a coolant is introduced into the interior, runs through coolant ducts through the turbine blades or vanes and if appropriate emerges through film cooling holes.
It is important that the turbine blades or vanes should not be excessively cooled, since this would greatly increase the coolant consumption, which would reduce the efficiency of the turbine because the cooling air is mostly taken from the compressor.
It is therefore important for the coolant consumption to be adjusted by optimally adjusting the throughflow rate.